Loving a jerk
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Viper is having some thoughts about Mantis who is always a jerk, annoying & obnoxious. Yet, she doesn't know why she is having feelings for him?


Hey there everyone! Drama Sapphire is here today to present to you my brand new story for Kung fu panda! This story is about Viper who is having some thoughts to herself in her room. She is thinking about Mantis who always so obnoxious & annoying everyday which made her think that he is a big jerk to her everywhere he go. Yet…she doesn't know why she is falling in love with him despite being a jerk. I hope you guys enjoy my new story & please review. Have fun!

As always, I don't own anything except this story that I made. Also, none of you guys are allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want.

P.S.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can go to my profile to check my other stories that you might enjoy & other fun stuff.

* * *

Today is a very beautiful warm night as everyone in the Valley of peace were prepared to enjoy a good night rest till the next morning. The moon shone its beautiful light on the whole valley to give comfort so that they won't be scared. Inside the Jade Palace, everyone including the servants were enjoying a good night rest & also having dreams appearing in their minds. All except for Viper who can't seem to be ready for the night sleep. She's having some thoughts to herself.

'Geez…that jerk Mantis…does he have to be annoying everyday & always making everyone upset enough to try to sit on him or step on him…not only that, he should know that some of his stupid jokes sometimes getting people upset & me too…man, one day if he make one more stupid joke…I gonna give him the biggest hiss & a huge chase & some acupuncture on him to teach him a lesson humph!'

Suddenly her face softened when she remember the time when poor Mantis accidentally tweaked Po's facial nerve during the time when Tigress told Po about Tai Lung's story. She also felt bad for poor Mantis during the time when he has to hold two ropes while the rest of the Furious Five is fighting Tai Lung even though she did notice him for a few seconds until she gets back her focus on Tai Lung.

'*sigh* The poor guy…sometimes he has to suffer the consequences like the time when he accidentally tweaked Po's facial nerve & has to hold two ropes while we were fighting Tai Lung…*sigh*'

All the sudden she became upset when she remembered the time when Mantis gave Viper too much acupuncture needles which tweaked her facial nerve as the result even though Mantis apologized to her. She was upset at him one times when he used her makeup to put it on Po's face to make her look a girl. As the result…Viper gave Mantis a big horrifying scary face with a big hiss & chased him around the Jade Palace the whole day to get revenge for her precious makeup. Viper always get angry at him for making her mad.

"That creep is gonna pay!" yelled Viper.

All the sudden…she heard angry voices from her friends.

"Be quiet!!!!" (Tigress)

"Keep it down!!!!" (Crane)

"Have you ever heard of the word be quiet because we need a nice sweet quiet night sleep right now?!!!!" (Monkey)

"Sorry about that!!!" (Viper)

"Then try to keep it down & go to sleep too like everyone else!!!" (Po)

"He's right you know and who are you calling a creep?!!!!" (Mantis)

"Be quiet too you guys!" (Crane)

"We are trying if some bozo kept on yelling too loud!!!" (Tigress)

"Who's a bozo?!!!" (Crane)

"Keep your mouths down guys or master Shifu will hear you!!!" (Po)

"We are Po!!!" (Monkey)

"Well you're not keeping your mouths down anyway!!!" (Po)

"BE QUIET YOU DUMMY!!!" ( Tigress)

"Who's a dummy?!!!" (Po)

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Shifu)

"Yes master Shifu!" (The furious five & Po)

As everyone except Viper goes back to sleep. She is having some thoughts again.

'Oh well…better remember not to yell out loud again or the crazy yelling cycle will happen again *sigh*' thought Viper. Suddenly she felt remorseful when Mantis came into her mind.

'Sometimes I wonder why am I start to have feelings for Mantis…it doesn't make sense…maybe because I'm getting attached to him even though he's a big jerk to me everyone he goes'

Suddenly Viper has a smile appeared on her face.

'Maybe it's because that he sometimes makes me wants to smile to cheer me up when I'm feeling down or to just make me laugh…whatever he goes or does…he's always my lovable jerk'

Viper decides to have some sleep herself & laid down on her bed & blew out the candle. She allows sleep to conquered her & giving her sweet dreams. In her dream…she & Mantis was seen laying down in a meadow together…watching the clouds goes by.

* * *

How's that guys? It's not too bad while I was doing it even though too bad it is only a short story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story & please review! See ya! ^_-


End file.
